Super Unexpected Couple
by chokyulate
Summary: Seorang namja yang 'datar' dan yeoja yang ditindas diawal sekolah, dipertemukan dan oleh orang yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya dan memberi mereka tawaran misi serta ditentukan sebagai pasangan dalam misi itu. YeWook! Genderswitch. Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Super Unexpected Couple

**Length :** Chapter

**Genre :** Romance/Drama, Fantasy

**Warning :** Genderswitch, typo(s), to many abal-abal

**Cast:**

_(Main Cast):_

Yesung (Namja)

Ryeowook (Yeoja)

_(Other Cast):_

All of Super Junior member – (all uke as yeoja)

All SHINee member (Key and Taemin as yeoja)

Jessica, Sunny, Hyoyeon, Taeyeon, Seohyun, Tiffany SNSD

**Summary :**

Seorang namja yang 'datar' dan yeoja yang ditindas diawal sekolah, dipertemukan dan diutus oleh orang-orang yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya dan memberi mereka tawaran misi serta ditentukan sebagai pasangan dalam misi ini. YeWook!

**Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh disini milik tuhannya, mamanya, papanya, dan warga sekampung. Sedangkan cerita abal bin iwak peyek ini punya author nan minta dikunyah

**Author :** chokyubias, author baru yang merupakan readers yang (lumayan) lama berteduh disini~

_Let's kita mulai~_

**CHAPTER 1**_  
_

* * *

_Yesung POV_

Aku berjalan kesekolah dengan serba datar. Muka datar, baju datar, tatapan datar, bahkan jalan yang kulewati pun juga datar. Aku hanya murid yang serba biasa, bahkan sering dianggap tak kasatmata. Tidak ada hal yang membuat hidupku terasa beda bin ajaib.

Sekarang abaikan tentang kehidupan 'datar' ku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku sebagai murid kelas XII karena hari ini tahun ajaran baru juga. Sekarang baru jam 06.45, padahal sekolah baru dimulai pukul 08.30 dan aku datang sepagi ini untuk mempersiapkan data MOS pengurus OSIS. Datar-datar gini aku panitia OSIS loh, wakil ketua OSIS lagi~ *sombong deh Yeppa -_-* meskipun aku manusia datar, tapi kalau boleh sombong prestasi ku tidak datar-datar banget kok. Aduh, bukan kah tadi aku menyuruh kalian untuk mengabaikan kehidupan datar ku? Sudahlah. Aku sudah sampai di gang masuk sekolah ku. Padahal prediksi ku baru aku sendiri yang datang ke sekolah ini, tapi di gudang yang pintunya terbuka dan tak jauh dari gerbang terdengar bunyi bentakan, gebrakan dan tamparan. Ada apa ini? apakah ada perkelahian?

BRAK! DUK!

"WOI MURID BARU! KALO KITA TANYA JAWAB DONG! KITA SUNBAE MU TAU GAK?" bentak manusia prasejarah yang serasa sekolah ini punya nenek moyangnya, tapi kalau didengar suara bentakan yang sok merdu ini punya Jessica kan? Si bendahara gaul kelas XI itu?

"Ta-tapi.. Sunbae, a-aku.. ta-tadi aku... tersandung... dan ti-tidak se-sengaja menjatuhkan alat MOS ku... La-lagi pula itu hanya m-masalah b-biasa kan..?" terdengar suara lemah didalam sana, seperti yang sudah kudengar dari bentakan merdu tadi, seperti nya dia murid baru. Tapi, untuk apa dia datang secepat ini?

PLAK!

Secara reflek kaki ku melangkahkan kaki ke gudang tersebut dan mendapati Jessica dan 2 yeoja lain nya yang tidak lain Sunny dan Hyoyeon -yang kuketahui semuanya anggota OSIS pinter tapi berandal- serta anak baru mungil dan kecil yang menderita di hari pertama nya.

"HEI ADA APA INI?" teriak ku lantang membuat seisi gudang itu sontak menoleh ke arah ku dan gelagapan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa oppa! Ini tadi dia sengaja jatuhin barang MOS nya kekita terus-" kata Sunny, yang langsung kupotong.

"YA! Itu masalah sepele tau?"

"Tapi dia juga menjatuhkan air minum nya ke baju ku oppa! Lihat! Jadi basah begini..." Jessica berkata sambil memperlihatkan bajunya yang basah dengan nada manja yang -menurutku- menjijikan.

"Tapi dia murid baru! Jangan perlakukan dia dengan kasar! Sekarang kalian pergi dari sini! Masalah sepele doang jadi dibesar-besarin!" usir ku sambil mengibaskan tangan ku ke arah mereka dan langsung mendekati yeoja mungil yang bergetar karena takut. Sebelum Jessica dan genk nya pergi, ia memberika deathglare kepada si anak baru seolah mengatakan kali-ini-kamu-selamat-tapi-jangan-kira-berakhir-disini dan berjalan dengan gaya model, baru anggota OSIS saja udah belagu, gimana kalo jadi perangkat OSIS yang punya hak asik -_-.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya ku penuh kekhawatiran. Wajahnya tertutup poni sampai kehidung. Tapi aku melihat bagian bibir nya yang sudutnya berdaraj, mungkin karena ditampar tadi. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku, dan seketika tubuhnya yang tadi bergetar langsung lemas. Dia pingsan! *mendramatisir*

_Yesung POV End_

.

.

.

_Ryeowook POV -si murid baru-_

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara bariton yang tadi menyelamatkan ku dari sunbae nenek lampir yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah 30 menit yang lalu hanya karena mereka yang dengan

sengaja menyenggol ku dan berimbas ke mereka juga -_-. Aku berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya, tapi mata ku berkunang-kunang karena pusing. Akhir nya aku tidak sadarkan diri yang kata kerennya itu pingsan. AKU PINGSAN! *sengaja diulang biar tegang*

.

.

.

Aku terbangun perlahan. Pipi ku masih sakit gara-gara digampar tadi.

"Eunghh.." Aku mengerang tertahan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke tempat ku sekarang. Sepertinya ini UKS dan ada seorang namja di pinggir ranjang tempat ku tidur. Dia yang tadi memegang buku yang entah apa itu langsung menoleh kearahku.

"Sudah bangun? Gwenchanayo?" tanya namja itu. Aku membuka mata ku lebih lebar untuk melihat siapa malaikat yang tadi menolong ku. Dan yang benar saja! Wajah nya serta tatapan nya datar plus plus!

"Gwenchana.. Dimana aku sunbae?" tanya ku pada namja itu.

"Di UKS sekolah. Kamu ngapain datang secepat ini? Sekolah kan baru dimulai ja 08.30.."

"Park sonsaengnim menyuruh ku datang jam 7 pagi untuk pendaftaran beasiswa ulang. Mmm.. oh iya jeongmal kamsahamnida telah menolong ku tadi sunbae.." kata ku sambil mengangkat poni yang menutupi wajah ku dan memberikan senyum yang tidak kusadari.

_Ryeowook POV End_

.

.

.

_Yesung POV_

Yeoja yang poni nya masih tertutup ini menggeliat pelan.

"Eunghh.." akhir nya bangun juga.

"Sudah bangun? Gwenchanayo?"

"Gwenchana.. Dimana aku sunbae?"

"Di UKS sekolah. Kamu ngapain datang secepat ini? Sekolah kan baru dimulai ja 08.30.."

"Park sonsaengnim menyuruh ku datang jam 7 pagi untuk pendaftaran beasiswa ulang. Mmm.. oh iya jeongmal kamsahamnida telah menolong ku tadi sunbae.." kata yeoja ini sambil mengangkat poni nya yang menutupi wajahnya sambil tersenyum tulus. 'cantik sekali' pikir ku dalam hati. Dia membuat ku menggaruk tengkuk kepala ku yang tidak gatal.

"Ehm.. iya.. cheonmaneyo.. Eung, siapa nama mu?" Tanya ku gugup.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida, sunbae bisa memanggil ku Wookie." jawabnya sambil tersenyum yang mampu membuat ku gelagapan. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap biasa didepan orang yang baru aku temui ini.

"Oke Wookie, Kim Jongwoon imnida, panggil saja Yesung oppa ya.." ucapku sambil memberikan senyum yang selama ini belum pernah kuberikan terhadap orang lain.

"Iya, salam kenal Yesung oppa"

_Yesung POV End_

.

.

.

_Normal POV_

"Hyung! Ini awal pertemuan mereka! Selanjutnya gimana?" tanya seorang namja dengan mata besar ke namja yang mempunyai eyesmile.

"Hah? Secepat itu? Cepat sekali kamu bocah. Sekarang biarkan mereka saling dekat dengan sendiri nya, besok aku dan yeojachingu ku akan menemui mereka.

Lalu mereka terbang kembali menggunakan sayap yang keluar dari punggung masing-masing *ngarang* ke markas mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Tu bi kontinyu~ Gimana? jelek? ahihi, jadi mallluuuwh! Menurut thory-thory (author -_-) ini agak gaje, soalnya ini baru chapt awal~ terus pendek jugah.. Tapi next chapt udah mulai gaul kok.. Yang udah rela-relain baca fict abal ini... RnR? Thanks readerdeul (?)

-Sign-

_Chokyubias_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Super Unexpected Couple

**Length :** Chapter

**Genre :** Romance/Drama, Fantasy

**Warning :** Genderswitch, typo(s), to many abal-abal

**Cast:**

_(Main Cast):_

Yesung (Namja)

Ryeowook (Yeoja)

_(Other Cast):_

All of Super Junior member – (all uke as yeoja)

All SHINee member (Key and Taemin as yeoja)

Jessica, Sunny, Hyoyeon, Taeyeon, Seohyun, Tiffany SNSD

**Summary :**

Seorang namja yang 'datar' dan yeoja yang ditindas diawal sekolah, dipertemukan dan diutus oleh orang-orang yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya dan memberi mereka tawaran misi serta ditentukan sebagai pasangan dalam misi ini. YeWook!

**Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh disini milik tuhannya, mamanya, papanya, dan warga sekampung. Sedangkan cerita abal bin iwak peyek ini punya author nan minta dikunyah

**Author :** chokyubias, author baru yang merupakan readers yang (lumayan) lama berteduh disini~

_Let's kita lanjutkan~_

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

08.00 KST _Normal POV_

SM International High School memulai tahun ajaran baru yang tentunya merupakan masa pengenalan sekolah untuk siswa baru yang sudah melewati berbagai tahap masuk ke sekolah gaul ini. Siswa yang masuk adalah siswa terpilih, tapi beberapa juga masuk lewat beasiswa. Setiap angkatan hanya menerima 100 siswa untuk 5 kelas. Masalah itu kita lewatkan saja. Sekarang, masa yang dilewati siswa siswi terpilih ini disebut juga dengan MOS. Pada saat pengumuman siswa yang masuk sekolah ini sudah diberitahukan untuk membawa alat yang dipakai saat MOS.

Ryeowook, siswi baru malang yang masuk dengan beasiswa karena kepintarannya dan sekarang dimukanya terdapat lebam samar -yang hanya bisa dilihat dari dekat- akibat insiden berlebihan saat baru datang kesekolah, berjalan memasuki kelas nya setelah beristirahat sebentar di UKS yang sebelumnya ditemani dengan namja yang menyelamatkannya dari insiden lebay itu. Saat dia bangun dari tidur agak singkat nya di UKS, dia sudah tidak melihat sunbae yang baru dia kenal beberapa jam itu. Langsung saja ia beranjak dari UKS untuk memasuki kelas baru nya.

Di perjalanan ke kelas nya dia melewati ruang OSIS dan tak sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang lewat jendela ruang OSIS, yang dilihatnya adalah seorang namja yang menyelamatkannya tadi terlihat sedang sibuk di ruangan itu. Ryeowook jadi tidak enak setelah merasa mengambil waktu sunbaenya yang seperti orang sibuk itu. Yeoja yang tadi terdiam didepan ruangan OSIS ini langsung tersadar dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya, ia melewati kelas-kelas yang sudah dipenuhi penghuni sekolah yang lama maupun yang baru. Sesampai didepan kelas baru nya, X-A, Ryeowook tidak melihat banyak murid dikelas itu. Ia masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa dan menaruh tasnya di tempat duduk yang sudah ia pilih. Yeoja itu menaruh barang-barang yang ia bawa dan mengambil file beasiswa miliknya kemudian berlalu dari kelas itu menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah..

"Kau sudah menemukan 2 orang yang tepat?"

"Hng? Sudah, dia …"

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan menginterupsi pembicaraan seorang ahjussi yang sepertinya adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah ini dengan namja muda yang mempunyai eyesmile.

"Masuk saja" suara berat kepala sekolah membawa seorang yeoja kecil kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Park* Youngwoon - Headmaster' itu. Yeoja itu membuka pintu dan melihat sekilas namja dengan eyesmile yang tersenyum kepadanya lalu membalas senyum namja itu dan berjalan kearah kepala sekolah. *Marga diubah, disini aku pake marga nya orang yang sebentar lagi muncul ke ruangan ini, soalnya enakan pake marga ini ^^*

"Ah, kau Kim Ryeowook dari Neul Parran Junior High School kan? Bawa kesini file beasiswa mu dan.. oh iya, kenalkan ini putra ku.." Namja yang diperkenalkan oleh appa nya tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Park* Jinki imnida, panggil saja aku Onew, aku kelas XI tapi siswa lompat kelas jadi masih seumuran dengan mu." Ucap Onew sambil tebar senyum. *Marga Onew ku ubah karna jadi anak Kangin ^^*

"Kim Ryeowook imnida.. Panggil saja Wookie, salam kenal Onew.." Jawab Ryeowook menebar senyum.

Tak lama setelah mereka berkenalan, pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka dan memunculkan yeoja paruh baya yang cantik. Dia tersenyum pada Ryeowook dan beralih pada Onew, ia mengelus rambut Onew sambil mengarahkan matanya pada Ryeowook tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook. Onew yang mengerti maksudnya mengangguk kecil.

"Onew chagi, inikah Kim Ryeowook itu? Aigoo~ imutnyaa~" puji yeoja yang sekarang Ryeowook tahu sepertinya ibu Onew beralih dari Onew dan menghampiri Ryeowook kemudian mengelus pipinya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

'tau dari mana namaku? Ah mungkin dari daftar murid beasiswa..' batin Ryeowook.

"Ah, kenalkan Ryeowook, itu istri ku.." Kata kepala sekolah –Kangin- memperkenalkan istrinya.

"Park Jungsoo imnida, kau panggil saja aku Leeteuk ahjumma, apakah kau tau kalau aku ini teman Heechul, ibu mu? Aku guru IPA juga disini, tapi tidak usah panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sonsaengnim' ne?" potong Leeteuk dengan senyuman malaikat yang anggun.

'Ternyata tau namaku dari umma..' batin Ryeowook.

"Ah, ne ahjumma.. mm, aku harus pamit dulu ya.." pamit Ryeowook dengan senyum canggung dan dibalas senyuman dengan semua orang diruangan itu, lalu berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Setelah pintu itu ditutup, terjadilah pembicaraan antar keluarga yang mencurigakan…

"Itu Kim Ryeowook yang kau maksud tadi pagi chagi? Dia anak teman kuliah umma loh?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada anaknya.

"Ya umma, dia orang yang tepat menurut ku dan si mata besar, untuk pasangannya adalah Kim Jongwoon yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS disekolah ini." Jawab anak Leeteuk alias Onew.

"Hm, semoga tugas yang kuberikan padamu tidak gagal. Gimana cara mu memberi tahu mereka?" tanya Kangin penasaran.

"Itu.. Tenang saja appa, sudah kupikirkan.. cara nya simple kok" jawab Onew dengan seringaian yang sulit diartikan. Kangin bingung, tetapi Leeteuk seakan mengerti dengan cara pemikiran anak nya tersenyum penuh kelembutan.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

.

.

.

_Ryeowook POV_

Aku menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.21 KST, dan 9 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai.

Drap drap drap *suara langkah kaki yang lari*

Aku mendengar suara orang sedang berlari, tapak sepatunya keras sekali. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan… dia berjarak sekitar 7 meter tepat dibelakang ku dan sedang berlari cepat sekali. Aku yang baru sadar dan mau menghindar sudah terlambat. Orang yang berlari yang ternyata namja ini langsung menabrak tubuh ku hingga aku terjatuh dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak elit, muka berhadapan dan terbentur langsung dengan lantai. Namja yang menabrakku tadi bangun dan membalikan tubuh ku agar bisa melihat wajah ku.

Tolonglah, tadi mukaku sudah cukup dihiasi lebam samar gara-gara insiden pagi yang lebay. Sekarang malah ditambah dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungku karena terbentur lantai cukup keras plus bentuk hidungku jadi agak lain dari biasanya. Aku langsung berlari dari pegangan namja yang menabrak ku untuk kekamar mandi terdekat yang ternyata jaraknya sangat dekat dengan TKP kedua aku menerima kemalangan menyebalkan.

Aku malu sekali saat melihat banyak orang yang menonton kejadian itu. Kubersihkan hidungku yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Arh! Sakit.. Eh, kok bengkok kesamping gini!" pekikku karena nyeri saat kusentuh tulang hidungku ini. (bayangin aja gimana wajah Wookie kalo hidungnya bengkok ke samping kanan/kiri)

_Ryeowook POV End_

.

.

.

_Someone POV_

Aku melihat yeoja yang aku amati dengan hyung ku tadi pagi yang bernama Kim Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan appa –Kepala sekolah-. Dia sepertinya mau balik ke kelas. Aku harus berkenalan dengan nya dulu seperti perintah hyung untuk kebutuhan misi. Eh, dia udah agak jauh, yasudah aku kejar saja. Saat aku berlari untuk menyesuaikan langkahku dengan Ryeowook –yang sudah agak dekat dengan ku- aku melihat dia menoleh kearah ku, tadinya aku mau berhenti tapi seakan tidak ada rem pada kaki ku, terjadilah kecelakaan pada kami.

Muka Ryeowook terbentur lantai dan saat aku membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat mukanya, hidung Ryeowook mengalirkan darah dan hidungnya agak bengkok dari awal *sekeras itu kebentur? :o*. Dia langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi sekolah yang dekat dengan lokasi kecelakaan tidak elit ku dengannya. Aku menunggu nya didepan kamar mandi itu dan mendengar dia memekik.

"Arh! Sakit.. Eh, kok bengkok kesamping gini!" Sial, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku menggunakan kekuatan dari kalung tersembunyi yang kupakai sambil komat kamit dan aku langsung mendengar teriakan.

"Hidung ku gak bengkok bin merah kayak tadi lagi! Ajib!" Teriakan merdu Ryeowook membuat ku hampir ngakak.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka sumringah seperti habis dapat dompet berisi uang banyak dijalanan. Lalu ekspresi mukanya langsung berubah 180 derajat saat melihatku didepan kamar mandi yang ia gunakan. Ia menatapku tajam dan hampir pergi kalau tidak ku tahan tangannya.

"Sori ya, tadi ituu.. Aku lagi dikejar, hehe.." Kata ku sedikit berbohong, padahal aku mau ngajak dia kenalan kok, hoho.

"hem, iya iya gapapa kok, tadi luka ku langsung sembuh juga." Jawab Ryeowook dengan muka yang kembali sumringah.

"Bagus deh kalau gitu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya ku pura-pura gak kenal.

"Oh iya, kenalin, aku Kim Ryeowook kelas X-A. Panggil aja Wookie. Kalau kamu?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya untuk salaman dan kujabat tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu, dadah~" Aku melepas tangan Wookie dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Aku belum mau mengenalkan diriku. Nanti sajalah sama hyung sekalian.

Aku mendengar Ryeowook menghentakan kakinya, sepertinya dia kesal. Ah biarlah.

_Someone POV End_

.

.

.

_08.30 KST Normal POV_

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid baru dari 5 kelas berkumpul di gymnasium sekolah untuk melaksanakan pembukaan MOS dan instruksi MOS di SM International High School. Ketua OSIS naik ke atas podium yang disediakan dan memimpin pembukaan MOS lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Choi Siwon. Banyak yeoja berbisik-bisik dan gemas karena ketampanan si ketua osis. Tapi tidak dengan yeoja imut yang duduk dibagian depan bernama Kim Ryeowook. Dia terfokus pada satu arah didekat ketua osis dengan tampang datar. _You know~?_ Dia adalah si wakil ketua osis yang tadi ditemui Wookie dijalanan *PLAK* bertemu dengan Wookie di gudang maksudnya. Entah mengapa, Wookie sangat ingin berbicara dengan Yesung lagi.

Kita beralih ke pembukaan MOS. MOS berlangsung selama 3 hari dengan atribut yang tidak berlebihan, hanya bando yang dibuat dari kain untuk yeoja dan dijadikan ikat kepala biasa untuk namja serta papan nama yang dikalungkan untuk seluruh siswa. Dan ternyata MOS juga tidak muluk-muluk, hanya disuruh mengumpulkan tanda tangan seluruh siswa –termasuk OSIS- dan memperkenalkan diri kepada warga kelas XI dan XII selama 3 hari. Tentu nya mereka tetap dikerjai, paling juga kebanyakan disuruh menyanyi dan meniru gaya binatang. Tidak berlebihan.

Ryeowook sudah mendapat 3 teman baru dihari pertama ini, yaitu Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Seohyun. Kibum, yeoja pintar yang juga masuk dengan beasiswa, sedikit dingin tetapi gampang akrab dengan orang. Eunhyuk, yeoja bawel yang mulutnya minta disumpel dan teman Eunhyuk semasa SMP, yaitu Seohyun, yeoja innocent yang baik hati. Mereka bisa cepat akrab karena mereka memang sekelas di X-A. kelas X-A ini terdiri dari murid-murid pintar yang hampir sebagian dari 20 murid nya diterima karena beasiswa dan sisanya adalah yang tes masuk dengan nilai tinggi, bisa dibilang kelas X-A adalah kelas unggul di angkatannya.

Sekarang mereka berjalan bersama untuk mendapat tanda tangan murid kelas XI dulu karena lebih mudah, sebab murid XI tidak memberi mereka hukuman untuk mendapat tanda tangan mereka. Sudah lebih dari 40 tandatangan murid XI yang empat yeoja itu dapat. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan besok saja karena lelah.

-Skip Time-

.

.

.

_14.00 KST_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Murid baru juga diperbolehkan pulang. Ryeowook yang pulang sendirian karena teman-temannya kebanyakan yang dijemput. Ryeowook bertemu dengan namja yang tidak asing dengannya saat berjalan keluar sekolah. Ryeowook menyapa nya dengan lembut bin anggun.

"Yesung Oppa.. Belum pulang?"

"Ah Wookie, aku baru mau pulang. Kamu pulang sendirian?" Tanya Yesung yang dijawab anggukan oleh Wookie.

"Kalau begitu, mau pulang bareng gak? Aku kearah halte langsung naik bus.." Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Kebetulan sekali oppa, rumah ku didekat halte" Dan tangan Wookie langsung ditarik Yesung dengan lembut. Tepat saat mereka hampir sampai digerbang sekolah mereka dihadang oleh dua namja.

"Annyeong Yesung-hyung, dan.. Annyeong Wookie~" Sapa namja dengan eyesmile yang ternyata adalah Onew dan dibalas senyum dengan Yesung juga Ryeowook.

"Annyeong datar-hyung, dan kamu.. masih ingat aku kan?" Namja disebelah Onew menunjuk Ryeowook. Siapakah dia? Namja dengan mata besar yang sepertinya dikenal Ryeowook.

"Kamu yang nabrak aku tadi kan?" Satu-satunya yeoja diantara empat orang itu menatap namja dengan mata besar disebelah Onew dengan tajam. Pertanyaan nya tadi dibalas anggukan mantap dan dia meperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah iya, aku Park* Minho. Adik kandung seayah, seibu, sepembantu sama orang ini. Panggil aja Minho, aku kelas X-A. Sekelas dengan mu tapi tidak masuk kelas dan tidak ikut MOS tadi. Malas~" Minho memperkenalkan diri sambil menunjuk hyungnya –Onew- dengan tampang sengak yang minta ditimpuk. *Marga diubah karena jadi adik kandung Onew*

"Ah, kenapa masih disini Onew?" Yesung bertanya pada Onew yang sedang menyembunyikan niat untuk melempar Minho ke sumur terdekat.

"Kami menunggu mu dan Ryeowook hyung, untuk kalian kebetulan bareng ya dan-"

"Kami membutuhkan kalian untuk misi." Minho memotong omongan Onew dengan spontan dan dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dari Yesung begitupula Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung dan Ryeowook berbarengan. Ah, memang jodoh.

"Kamu akan tau. Sekarang ikut kami dulu ne?" Minho bertanya dengan memasang watadosnya dan diberi anggukan oleh Onew tanda 'tidak akan terjadi apa-apa'.

Yesung mengangguk tapi tidak dengan Ryeowook.

"Apakah harus dengan ku?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa ragu untuk ikut. Tanpa menjawab, Minho tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Ryeowook dan memberinya semacam serbuk yang bisa membuat tidur. Yesung yang berada dekat dengannya langsung menangkap Ryeowook yang sudah tidak sadar diri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?" Yesung setengah membentak.

"Tenang hyung, ini agar dia menyetujui misi dari kami. Soalnya kalian adalah orang yang tepat. Dari nadanya aku sudah tahu kalau dia agak ragu. Kami tidak akan mencelakainya. Sekarang hyung diam dan tunggu penjelasan dari appa." Onew menenangkan Yesung yang penasaran dan khawatir kepada Ryeowook. Yesung mengangguk karena dia tahu Onew dapat dipercaya. Tapi katanya 'appa' berarti kepala sekolah juga terlibat? Yesung memang sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah anak kepala sekolah.

Onew dan Minho mengeluarkan cahaya dengan warna putih dari punggung mereka dan muncullah sayap dari punggung mereka.

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan ku?" Yesung memanggil Onew dan Minho yang sudah tidak menyentuh tanah karena terbang menggunakan sayap mereka. Onew langsung mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangan nya dan mengarahkan pada Yesung yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungnya, tapi warna nya berbeda dengan Onew dan Minho, sayapnya berwarna abu-abu. Yesung terbang sambil membopong Ryeowook yang untungnya ringan jadi tidak menyusahkan.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Yesung.

Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Apa hubungan kepala sekolah dengan misi yang mereka bilang?

Dan lagi, apakah misi yang harus mereka kerjakan?

.

.

.

* * *

_Tu Bi Kontinyu lagii~_**  
**

Maaf yaa kalo kurang jelas ^^ maklum, aku baruu, dan makasih yang udah review dan baca fanfict saya :) Maaf juga kalo update nya agak lama :D terus juga kalo masih pendek mian ya readers ._.

Balasan review:

**UthyDianRyeosomnia**

Wajah Yeppa masih ada, masih kece jugaa kok :D cumaa sifatnya datar bangeet.. 2 Makhluk ituu yaa si Onew en Minho :D Makasiih udah baca dan review ya ;)

**Mochi's YeWook **

Maaf ya kalo kurang ngena ^^ dan makasiih udah maubacaa dan review :) Ditunggu chapt selanjutnya~

**cloud3024 **

Nanti kedataran Yeppa bakal diubah sama duo adek-kakak bersayaap kok, ditunggu ya :) Makasiih udah RnR ^^**  
**

**EvilKyung**

Makasiih udah baca dan revieew, ditunggu ya lanjutannya ^^

**Akira Kou **

Salam kenal Kou, aku Myunji~:D Makasih udah RnR ya ^^ ;)

Buat yang udah baca semuanya, makasiih banyak :D Ditunggu lanjutan chapter selanjutnya, ne?

Ohiya, buat Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Seohyun (temen Ryeowook) belum ada dialog nya di chapt ini, bocoran nih~ mereka juga terlibat dalam misi ini.. hihihi *ketawamisterius* sekali lagii makasiih yaa, jeongmal kamsahamnida :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Super Unexpected Couple

**Length :** Chapter

**Genre :** Romance/Drama, Fantasy

**Warning :** Genderswitch, EYD bertebaran tidak pada tempatnya (?), to many abal-abal

**Cast:**

_(Main Cast):_

Yesung (Namja)

Ryeowook (Yeoja)

_(Other Cast):_

All of Super Junior member – (all uke as yeoja)

All SHINee member (Key and Taemin as yeoja)

Jessica, Sunny, Hyoyeon, Taeyeon, Seohyun, Tiffany SNSD

Sehun EXO-K

Luhan EXO-M (as yeoja~numpang lewat)

**Summary :**

Seorang namja yang 'datar' dan yeoja yang ditindas diawal sekolah, dipertemukan dan diutus oleh orang-orang yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya dan memberi mereka tawaran misi serta ditentukan sebagai pasangan dalam misi ini. YeWook!

**Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh disini milik tuhannya, mamanya, papanya, dan warga sekampung. Sedangkan cerita abal bin iwak peyek ini punya author nan minta dikunyah

**Author :** chokyubias, author baru yang merupakan readers yang (lumayan) lama berteduh disini~

_Let's not~ (?)_

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Nyu, kok warna sayap nya beda gini?" Yesung yang hanya mengikuti 2 makhluk didepan nya sambil penasaran akan warna sayapnya yang berbeda dari yang lain.

"Itu sementara hyung, cuma buat bantu hyung terbang, nanti warna sama bentuk aslinya menyusul." Onew terus terbang dengan watadosnya sambil menjelaskan dengan nggak terlalu singkat, nggak terlalu padat, dan nggak terlalu jelas.

"Udah hyung diem aja, nanti tau sendiri, nanti si Wookie juga beda kok sayapnya.. Kayak sayap kupu – kupu gitu gak salah.." Ujar Minho.

"Kok bagusan sayapnya si Wookie? Lah aku gimana? Warnanya gimana? Bentuknya kayak belalang gak?" Yesung masih saja bertanya sampai tidak memperdulikan kata-kata 'udah hyung diem aja'. Minho yang sudah siap-siap melempar sepatu yang entah dari mana asalnya dan akhirnya membungkam Yesung yang hanya nyengir lebar.

"Hyung yang sabar ya, nanti kita masukin dia ke sumur bareng-bareng" Onew yang kesal dengan tingkah Minho –yang menurutnya- buat malu itu dan mengajak Yesung untuk melaksanakan niatnya kepada Minho.

"Ya! Hyung! Harusnya aku yang sabar, kok ke datar-hyung sih." Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat kakak adik yang sepertinya akan memulai perang mulut gara – gara dia ini. Matanya beralih kepada Wookie yang ia bopong dari tadi. Dia tidak merasa terlalu berat saat menggendong yeoja itu, malah dia sangat suka membopong Wookie. Menurutnya, membopong Wookie itu seperti membawa 3 buku setebal 7 cm. (itu udah berat Yeppa -_-v)

Onew mengajak Yesung untuk kebawah, tepatnya disebuah taman yang memiliki banyak semak – semak. Onew dan Minho turun di depan semak – semak yang berbentuk seperti dinding tebal dan panjang. Ternyata di semak – semak tersebut terdapat pintu yang terbuka otomatis karena Onew ucapkan sebuah mantra, kode, atau apalah itu. Minho mengisyaratkan Yesung dan Wookie yang dibawanya untuk mengikutinya. Di balik semak – semak tersebut terdapat sebuah istana yang tidak seperti di dongeng manapun. Bentuknya minimalis (kayak gimana ya -_-) dan tidak norak, warna catnya abu – abu kristal transparan seperti istana kaca dan terdapat taman besar serta air terjun di sebelah istana tersebut.

"Heyyoo Sehun-ah! Mana Kyu-hyung evil tertampan sejagat raya?" Minho berteriak kepada seorang namja tinggi dan tampan dengan sayap tosca muda yang sedang melatih kekuatannya didekat taman besar yang diketahui bernama Sehun ini. Kemudian Minho meniru gaya orang muntah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata 'tertampan sejagat raya'.

"Dia lagi bermuram durja sambil main game Minho-hyung, katanya kangen Sungmin-noona. Ah, Annyeong! Cho Sehun imnida, sepupu Onew hyung dan Minho hyung." Sehun cepat – cepat membungkukan badannya saat melihat namja yang sedang membopong yeoja dibelakang Minho yang ia ketahui -dari Minho- sebagai orang yang dipilih untuk misi. Namja dengan sayap tosca muda itu tersenyum kepada Yesung *author pingsan* dan dibalas pula dengan senyuman oleh Yesung. (Marga Sehun diubah karna jadi adik kandung Kyuhyun. ^,^)

"Kim Jong Woon imnida, panggil saja Yesung" Yesung memamerkan gigi putih bersih pe**odent nya kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu Sehun dan Minho masuk kedalam istana itu bersamaan setelah pamit pada Yesung. Sebelumnya Minho menyuruh Yesung untuk menunggu sebentar didepan. Yesung berjongkok dan menidurkan Wookie di rerumputan depan istana yang bersih.

"Hyung, bukankah yeoja yang dibopong itu adik Sungmin-noona, yeojachingu Kyuhyun hyung yang pernah diutus juga?" Setelah berada didalam istana, Sehun bertanya pada Minho dengan volume suara kecil.

"Yang fotonya ada didompet Minnie-noona yang pernah kucuri ya? Dia gaktau apapun kalau noona-nya itu orang yang pernah bantu misi sebelum – sebelumnya disini? Lagian Minnie-noona suka main kesini kan ya…" Minho tampak berfikir sambil memegang dagunya. Sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Kyu~ Aku tadi kasih serbuk tidur ke yeoja ini, tapi aku nggak tahu cara bangunin dia!" Terdengar sahutan Onew dari dalam istana itu yang membuat Yesung yang diluar maupun Minho-Sehun yang didalam sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian Onew datang dengan namja dengan sayap tosca muda seperti Sehun yang dipanggil Kyu tadi. Kyu membungkukan badan nya dan tersenyum kepada Yesung tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Tangannya menaburi Wookie dengan serbuk berwarna putih dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Kenapa dia?" Yesung hanya mengernyit dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun giginya lagi sakit makanya gak ngomong, terus dia cepet – cepet balik soalnya tadi lagi main game hyung.." Onew menjelaskan dengan muka watados dan Yesung hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka menatap Wookie yang mulai bangun dari tidur tiba – tibanya. Wookie mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengucek matanya dengan gaya imut yang langsung membuat Yesung tidak berkedip menatap yeoja imut ini.

"Nggh.. Dimana ini oppa?" Wookie bertanya kepada Yesung yang menatap tanpa kedip tadi.

"Di halaman depan rumah ku wahai yeoja kecil. Kau juga dipilih dalam misi ini." Onew menjawab dengan watados dan Wookie melihat ke sekelilingnya, mulai berpikir dan…

"YA! Memangnya aku sudah menyetujui tawaran mu wahai Onew-ah?" Wookie bertanya dengan suara keras membentak nan merdu dan berdiri dari duduknya tadi.

"YA! Jangan teriak Wookie-ah/noona!" Jerit Onew dan Minho bersamaan dari tempat yang berbeda –Onew diluar istana dan Minho didalam istana- Minho melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela istana dengan tampang sengaknya.

"Kenapa memanggil ku noona? Kita seangkatan kan?" Wookie yang kebingungan dengan Minho yang memanggilnya noona menaikan sebelah alisnya. Disebelah Minho ada Sehun yang belum Wookie kenal.

"Aku belum cerita ya kalau aku kecepatan masuk SD? Haah, aku Cuma 1 tahun dibawah mu kok." Sosok Minho menjauh dari jendela itu untuk melanjutkan ritual nonton TV bersama Sehun.

"Aish, namja itu. Yang disebelah mata besar tadi siapa oppa?" Pertanyaan yang ia tujukan kepada Yesung langsung menyadarkan acara namja itu memperhatikan yeoja disebelahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ah… Itu Sehun, sepupunya Onew." Yesung membalas dengan singkat dan menatap kearah rumput karena gugup seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tak lama kemudian Minho dan Sehun ikut keluar ketempat Yesung, Wookie, dan Onew. Minho tujuan nya mau ikut nimbrung karna bosan nonton drama telenovela. Sedangkan Sehun… Matanya berbinar menatap pada satu arah dan…

"LUHAN-NOONA~" Sehun berteriak lebay dan berlari slowmotion kearah seorang yeoja berambut panjang keemasan yang sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon rindang dengan arah menghadap pohon(?). Yeoja yang dipanggil Luhan menoleh kebelakang dengan slowmotion, rambutnya berkibar slowmotion juga, lalu ia berdiri dari duduk santainya dibawah pohon.

"SEHUNNIE~" Yeoja itu ikut berlari slowmotion kearah Sehun, lalu mereka saling menggenggam tangan dan berputar – putar, Yesung-Ryeowook yang disuguhi drama india secara gratis itu hanya cengo sedangkan Onew-Minho sedang terharu sambil sesenggukan (oke ini lebay -_-).

"Itu siapanya Sehun, nyu?" Yesung yang berhenti cengo bertanya kepada Onew yang habis mengusap air matanya.

"Yeojachingu nya hyung, mengharukan.. Ah sudahlah, ayo ikut kami ke dalam" Onew memimpin untuk masuk kedalam istana abu – abu kristal itu. Minho mengikutinya dan mengisyaratkan dua manusia imut dibelakangnya untuk masuk bersama mereka. Istana ini cukup besar, dengan langit – langit yang tinggi dan dinding bening yang menampakan pemandangan luar, tapi dari luar mereka tidak bisa melihat apa – apa, yah sejenis kaca satu arah. Mereka –Yesung dan Ryeowook– disuruh untuk duduk di sofa panjang berwarna hitam legam. Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, sofa diseberang mereka dipenuhi cahaya perak dan memunculkan dua orang yang sepertinya sudah tua dan dikenal oleh Yesung dan Wookie. Ya, mereka adalah kepala sekolah Kangin, dan istrinya Leeteuk. Yesung dan Wookie terperangah seketika melihat guru dan kepala sekolah yang merupakan appa dan umma dari Onew-Minho muncul tiba – tiba seperti Kai yang muncul dengan teleportnya *abaikan*. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Annyeong, anak – anak. Kalian tau tujuan sebenarnya kalian dituntun kemari?" Kangin bertanya to the point sambil melempar senyum kepada 2 murid sekolah yang dipilih putranya di sofa seberang. Kedua orang yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Yang mereka tahu, mereka diutus untuk misi dan mereka tidak tahu apa misi yang dimaksud.

"Jadi kalian akan diberi kekuatan masing – masing dan menjalankan misi yang penting. Kalian harus mengambil 3 kalung dengan batu safir biru kecil yang dicuri musuh kami pada jantung 3 orang yang menjadi anak buah musuh bebuyutan kami yang telah meninggal saat perang sebulan yang lalu. Sebelum meninggal, dia sempat mencuri 3 kalung yang penting bagi negeri kami tersebut dan meletakkannya pada jantung ketiga anak buah yang ia percayai dan memasukan kalungnya dengan kekuatannya. Yang dapat mengetahui di jantung siapa dan mengeluarkan kalung – kalung tersebut hanyalah manusia utusan, bukan orang – orang seperti di negeri kami ini. Kalian adalah orang yang kami perlukan untuk itu, setuju atau tidak setuju kalian sudah kami pilih. Karena kalian dapat dipercaya dan lagi, Kim Heechul dan Kim Sungmin dulu pernah membantu disini, Kim Ryeowook." Kangin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Yesung mengangguk mengerti, Ryeowook juga mengerti tetapi dia langsung heran saat nama umma dan eonnie-nya dibawa – bawa.

"Umma dan Eonnie ku? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu? Lalu kenapa tidak umma dan eonnie saja yang membantu misi ini? Dan lagi, mencari 3 orang diantara seluruh orang – orang di bumi itu tidaklah mudah sonsaengnim.." Wookie bertanya dan mengeluh dengan sopan (?) Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum dengan kepolosan anak Kim Heechul yang merupakan teman kuliah Leeteuk dan termasuk orang yang pernah membantu mereka saat perang dengan musuh bebuyutan yang merupakan suami Heechul sendiri, Hangeng.

Heechul terpaksa melakukannya untuk ketentraman, tetapi ia bohong kepada Wookie dan berkata bahwa Hangeng meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kangin sendiri sengaja tidak memberitahu nama musuhnya yang dulu adalah teman baiknya yang dimanfaatkan Sooman, orang yang berusaha menghancurkan negeri Kangin karena tidak ingin Wookie membenci appa nya.

"Kangin lupa memberi tahu, kalau 3 orang tersebut tersebar sebagai murid di SM International High School dan sampai sekarang kami tidak bisa mengetahui siapa ketiga orang itu. Dan Wookie…" Leeteuk berbicara dengan lembut sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Ryeowook. "Umma dan eonnie mu banyak berjasa di negeri kami. Mereka tidak bisa diikutkan dalam misi ini karena sudah pernah mengikuti misi sebelumnya…" Leeteuk mengusap rambut Wookie penuh sayang. Wookie membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus, sedikit rasa penasaran dan ingin bertanya pada umma dan eonnienya saat pulang dari tempat ini.

"Ah, sonsaengnim? Boleh Aku bertanya? Apa pengaruh kalung tersebut pada negeri ini?" Yesung bertanya ingin tahu. Kangin menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang dikatupkan.

"Kalau sampai 5 bulan kalung itu masih berada dijantung mereka, maka negeri ku dan sekolah SM International High School akan berada dibawah kendali mereka. Belum lagi dengan Sooman yang akan bangkit dari mantra yang sudah kami berikan. Sedangkan waktu sudah berjalan selama 1 bulan. Kangin agak risih saat menjelaskan hal itu. Wookie yang mendengar mem-poutkan bibir dan memiringkan kepalanya, dia dan Yesung tidak tahu siapa Sooman itu.

Yesung tersenyum menatap Wookie yang imut disampingnya. Hari ini Yesung banyak tersenyum karena Wookie dan dia tidak tahu mengapa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wookie dan beralih menatap Kangin. Setelah Leeteuk berbalik ketempatnya semula, Kangin mengeluarkan gumpalan cahaya perak dan mengarahkannya kepada Yesung dan Wookie. Mereka tidak merasakan efek apapun dari cahaya yang Kangin berikan tadi.

"Kami memberikan kalian masing – masing 3 kekuatan dan kami membiarkan kalian menyadari kekuatan kalian sendiri. Kekuatan mu Yesung, mengarah kepada penyerangan, sedangkan Wookie kepada pengendalian tanpa serangan. Kalian akan memulai misi jika kalian sudah tahu dengan kekuatan masing – masing. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali kerumah masing – masing, besok putra ku akan mengantar kalian kembali kesini. Ah, dan maaf atas perilaku keponakan ku tadi pagi Jessica, Hyoyeon, dan Sunny yang sudah membentak dan menampar mu, Ryeowook. Itu untuk mempertemukanmu dengan Yesung, walau caranya kasar. Minho yang menyuruh mereka." Kangin menjelaskan dengan tegas dan membuat dua orang diseberangnya penasaran akan kekuatan membuat mereka yang tidak menggubris beberapa kalimat terakhir Kangin. Setelah pamit, Yesung dan Wookie keluar dari istana itu dan didepan istana sudah ada Onew dan Minho yang nongkrong menunggu Yesung dan Wookie juga ada Sehun yang lagi bermesraan dengan Luhan.

"Nah, ayo kami antar sampai sekolah. Besok kita kesini lagi." Ucapan Onew dibalas anggukan ringan dari YeWook. Taklama keluarlah sayap abu – abu dari punggung YeWook untuk membantu terbang sampai kesekolah.

.

.

.

_Ryeowook POV_

Aku dan Yesung-oppa sudah diantar sampai gerbang sekolah, Onew dan Minho yang tadi mengantar pamit dan kembali terbang, saat diperjalanan kesekolah aku baru tahu kalau 3 sunbae cantik yang membully ku tadi pagi itu sepupu Onew dan Minho yang kayak preman, Minho yang merencanakan semua ini, tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini. Padahal tadi kepala sekolah juga membicarakan masalah ini, tapi tidak kudengar. Ah biarlah berlalu. Yesung-oppa menggenggam tanganku untuk pulang bersama sampai halte bus. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat saat tanganku digenggam Yesung-oppa. Padahal kan kami baru bertemu hari ini.

_Ryeowook POV End_

.

.

.

_Normal POV_

"Jadi Wookie utusan keluarga mereka? Kenapa harus Wookie? Aku tidak mau sahabat baruku menjadi musuh ku…" Sebuah suara yeoja yang tadi melihat Onew-Minho mengantar YeWook. Yeoja yang tadi menghilang itu menampakkan dirinya setelah YeWook berjalan meninggalkan sekolah (Tadi dia invisible gitu). Yeoja itu tersenyum miris mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tu Bi Kontinyuh~_

Jeongmal mianhae ya readerdeul . atas keterlambatan author buat update :( soalnya kompi author lagi rusak, ini updatenya di warnet ( ._.) chapt 4 dan 5 udah ada, tapi semuanya di kompi ._. cuma 1, 2, 3 yang di flashdisk -.- #curcol. Maaf juga kalo kata - kata fanfict ini berbelitbelit...

Untuk Jessica, Hyoyeon, dan Sunny termasuk orang baik di ff ini :D mereka bertiga itu keponakan Kangin yang agak preman dan disuruh Minho untuk bikin Yesung mau nyelamatin Wookie dengan cara kasar :D |Wookie: Author sama Minho tega! *lemparin sendal*|Author: *bawa kabur Minho*|

Balesan ripiu:

**UthyDianRyeosomnia**

Itu sayap sementara buat bantu terbang ketempat Onew-Minho kok ^^.

Aku 98line :D terserah mau manggil apa :D panggil 'istri sehun' juga boleh :p *PLAK*

Ahehe iyaa udah di enable ^^ Ini udah update, tapi mian telat yaa :D Gomawo udah RnR yaa ^^

**cloud3024**

Sayapnya cuma buat bantu terbang :D sayap sungie yang aslinya beda juga, tapi lebih bagus ^^ tunggu aja lanjutannya, ne ^^.

Gomawo udah RnR ya ;)

**park min mi**

Misinya udah dikasih tau :D tinggal tunggu kekuatan mereka aja ^^.

Onew-Minho ituu sejenis malaikat blasteran peri dari negerinya Kangin (?)

Maaf kalau updatenya telat ne? ^^ Gomawo udah RnR :D

**Mochi's YeWook**

Onew jadi malaikat blaster peri :o

Gomawo udah RnR ya ^^ tunggu lanjutan nya :D

**kikihanni**

Aku juga gituu, lebih suka ke GS hehe :D

Sama niih kitaa *tos*

mereka jadi malaikat blasteran peri gituu ^^ Ayok kita ngerujak bareng bang onew /(_o_)\

Gomawo atas RnR nyaa ^.^

* * *

Untuk chapter 4 nanti langsung update sama chapter 5 ya :D tapi agak lama -_-.

Buat yang udah baca semuanya, makasiih banyak :D Ditunggu lanjutan chapter selanjutnya, ne? *dadah-dadah bareng Sehun*


End file.
